Friendship Trouble
by Dejiko
Summary: Very interesting story about Pan's friendship. Pan made friends with the new girl, Nine and her other friend, Rika gets jealous and it causes a big mess.
1. New Kid On The Block

A/N: I will try to make this A/N short. I'll describe my made up character, Nine. She has short, black hair, something like Pan from dbgt. Also she has a bandana colored light blue. She likes to tie it something like the wrestler X-Pac from WWF. If you don't know how it looks like, well too bad. She has a yellow and light blue t-shirt with some japanese writing on it and the number nine. Nine also has jean shorts and blue eyes. And of course a pair of sneakers. You'll find out more about her later in the story. And if you try and flame me, you'll just be ignored. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBGT characters except my made up characters, Rika and Nine. Don't use them without my permision!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Frienship Trouble  
  
Chapter1: New Kid On The Block  
  
It was a bright Monday morning and it was the first day of school.  
"Oh no!! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school AGAIN!!!" wailed Nine.  
"Forget about breakfast! I'm just going to go to school!!" yelled Nine and flew to school (Oh yeah i forgot to tell you that she has powers like Pan except she's a human).  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be..."  
*Ring!*  
"late... Oh why does this always have to happen to me?!" asked Nine.  
After the school bell rang she landed onto the school grounds and went to class.  
"Hello, class! Welcome back to school! We have a new student. Her name is Nine," said the teacher.  
"Uh...Hi?" said Nine nervously.  
"Please welcome Nine to her new class," said the teacher, (I don't want to bother making up the teacher's name), "Now please go to you desk."  
When Nine sat down she looked to her right and saw this girl named Rika. She wore a lavender dress with white tights and black Mary Janes. Rika had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. Sometimes it seemed her eyes were dark and cold. Nine looked at Rika's eyes and felt a chill down her spine. Then she looked to her left and saw Pan. Right after she saw Pan she knew that they would be good friends.  
3 hours later...  
"I wonder what I'm having for lunch," thought Nine.  
She opened her lunch box and found a ton of food, waiting to be eaten. Suddenly you see Nine eating just like Goku.  
"Uh..." That is what all of the girls were thinking that were at the table.  
Then Pan thought to herself, "Wow, she eats like my grandpa, Goku."  
*Ring!*  
"RECESS!!!!" everyone yelled and ran out the door.  
When Nine got to recess she went to go find Pan to talk to her.  
"Hey, guys, there's the new kid on the block. Lets go bet her up!" said a boy.  
"Yeah! Lets beat her up!" exclaimed the other boys in the gang.  
"Hmmmm........... I wonder were that girl is? thought Nine while still trying to look for Pan.  
Then, while still looking for Pan, she bumped into the group of boys.  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," said a boy.  
"Lets beat her up!" said another boy.  
"Oh.......hi. Have you seen that girl in the orange bandana?" asked Nine not even paying attention to what they were saying, too busy looking for Pan.  
"Ugh! We said that we are going to beat you up!!" yelled the boy.  
He got so mad that punch her but she blocked it.  
"Don't mess with me," said Nine and punched him.  
" Does anybody else want some?" asked Nine.  
No one anwsered, they just ran off.  
"Good." said Nine " But I hope no one saw that."  
Then finally she found Pan. She ran over there to say hi.   
"Hi there!" exclaimed Nine," What's your name?"  
"The name's Pan. Nice to meet you," said Pan.  
"Do you want to talk," asked Nine.  
But before Pan could answer Rika yelled,"NO!!!! Pan is too busy talking to me to talk with a kid like you."  
Then Pan said, "Don't mind Rika. She's always like that. Instead why don't you come to my house after school. Then you can meet my friends and family!"  
"It's a deal!" exclaimed Nine.  
"Hmph! That's not fair Pan!!" yelled Rika, "I'll get revenge for this, I swear," thought Rika to herself.  
  
A/N: So how'd you like my ending? Will Nine get in trouble with Rika? What will Rika do to Nine? What will happen to Pan? Find out on the next chapter of this story!! (Oh yeah and you better review my story!) 


	2. Pan's Family

A/N: Yay! This is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, if you flame you'll be ignored. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBGT characters except my made up ones, Rika and Nine. Don't use them without my permission!!!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
Friendship Trouble  
  
Chapter 2: Pan's Family  
  
The rest of the school day went smooth.  
  
"Yay!! It's after school! I get to go over Pan's house!" exclaimed Nine.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for Pan now." said Nine  
  
She left to look for Pan. Then she bumped into Rika.  
  
"Oh.........hi," said Nine." How are you doing?"  
  
Rika didn't answer, she just kept on staring at Nine with her deep, dark, cold eyes.  
  
"Well, if your not going to answer I guess I'll continue looking for Pan," said Nine politely.  
  
Nine ran off to continue looking for Pan.  
  
"I'm gonna get her!" said Rika.  
  
Then Nine found Pan.  
  
"Can we go over your house now?" Nine asked trying not to sound excited.  
  
"Sure! Lets go!" exclaimed Pan.  
  
"Oh no!!! I fly to school!!! What should I do?" thought Pan.  
  
All of a sudden Pan asked Nine, "Do you know how to fly?"  
  
"Don't think I'm crazy but yeah.I do know how to fly," answered Nine.  
  
"Great! Now lets get out of the school grounds!" exclaimed Pan.  
  
Nine and Pan ran out of the school grounds and flew to Pan's house.  
  
Finally, they got to Pan's house and they went in.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Son, my name is Nine," said Nine.  
  
"Um.we're going to go do homework in my room," said Pan  
  
Then Nine and Pan went up stairs to Pan's room.  
  
When they got up stairs, you could here the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder who that is.." thought Pan  
  
A/N: How did you like that? Well please R&R! I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as possible! ^^ 


End file.
